


The Eternal  Mermaid

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Eternal Champions (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Death, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kidnapping, Mermen, Romance, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sirens, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Yuka  a young Mermaid princess accidentally  gets caught in a pirates fishing  net while rescuing  her brother Yuuya. The pirate Larcen tyler falls in love with  her on sight and promises to keep her safe.All poor  Yuka wants  to do is go home but while she plans her escape she finds love in the strangest  places.





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, there lived a beautiful mermaid princess named Yuka. Yuka had a beautiful home, lots of friends and a peaceful life. Yet there was something Yuka didn't have yet. And it was legs. Oh, how she dreamed of being able to walk on land.

She was too young to go out by herself and her parents though strict wanted to keep her from harm's way, but that didn't stop Yuka from exploring the abandoned shipwrecks and picking through the ruins to find interesting human artifacts she liked and secretly brought back to her room. When no one was looking, Yuka snuck out of the palace and went to go explore another shipwreck. A few minutes later, Yuka arrived at her destination and took out her seaweed pouch she had woven to collect sea fruit or other things she wanted to bring back home.

Swimming over to the old wrecked ship, Yuka looked around excitedly. Who knows what cool stuff she was going to find today? Exploring the ship, Yuka noticed a beautifully crafted necklace hanging on a rock nearby. She had never seen such a beautiful necklace. It sparkled and changed colors when the sun's Golden ray's touched it. Yuka just had to have. Swimming over she reached out to grab it. Suddenly a pale and sharp nailed hand snatched it up before she could. Looking up. Yuka gulped and backed away. There, standing before her, was a full grown Sharkman. His pale skin and red eyes burned into her like a cigar in an ash tray.

The white haired Sharkman eyed her up and down with lust in his eyes. "Wow, you are really pretty… Say, what's a beautiful mergirl like you doing around a dangerous place like this? How about you come back to my cave so we can properly get to know each other?" The Sharkman hinted suggestively.

Yuka was disgusted. "Absolutely not! I do not even know you!" She replied back.

The Sharkman raised an eyebrow. "Look girlie you came into my home and disturbed my nap. You're going to have to give me something in return. " The Sharkman said ignorantly.

''I apologize for disturbing you but I did not know this was your home I promise to leave and never come back. " Yuka promised.

The Sharkman burst out laughing. "You know you're really funny, babe. You should be a comedian. They'll love you down at the sea pub," the Sharkman said, straightening himself up from his laughing fit. Yuka had had enough of his ignorance and decided to try and swim away.

''Hey! You ain't going nowhere!" The Sharkman snapped, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"Ow! Let go. You're hurting me!" Yuka yelped, struggling as she tried to free herself from his grasp. Never in her life had she ever been treated so badly.

The Sharkman eyed her down once more. Yuka was very beautiful in appearance. She had a sky blue tail, and a voluptuous figure for a mermaid. She wore orange starfish to cover her breasts and her hair was unique for a mermaid. Sure, some mermaids had colored hair. There were even pink haired mermaids, and mermaids came with hair and tails in every color in the rainbow and any color you could think of, but Yuka was different. She had both pink and black striped hair, which made her stand out differently among the other mermaids. The Sharkman liked that. "Look. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" He hissed, showing off his yellowish fangs.

Yuka was scared. What was he going to do to her? Oh, how she wished she stayed at home instead of sneaking out. Now, she was going to end up as shark food, or even worse. This creature was going to make her his mate!

Just when the Sharkman was about to drag her back to his second home in the underwater caves, someone yelled out. "UNHAND THE PRINCESS RIGHT THIS INSTANT, OR FACE SEVERE PUNISHMENT!" A stern male voice shouted.

Confused, the Sharkman looked around until he spotted two merfolk followed by several palace guards and policemer. The Sharkman put two and two together and quickly let Yuka go. "I didn't know it was the princess! I swear!" The Sharkman cried out. Shadow Yamato, a beautiful koi mermaid soldier, took her trident out and pushed it towards the Sharkman's neck. The Sharkman gulped.

"I'm sure you didn't, you rotten hyena-fish," Yuka said as she quickly fled from her captor and into the arms of her teacher and court jester.

The two women, Jetta Maxx and Megan, took the young girl into their arms. "Oh, my goodness. Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere, darling? " The older mermaids asked.

Yuka shook her head no. "Not really. He did bruise my arm, but it's nothing too serious," she replied.

The older women looked at each other, highly concerned. "Let's get you back home. Your parents are worried sick, and when Tanya's children had seen that you were gone, they told their mother, who told Jetta, who told me. I should have known you were absent from my class to go run off. I'm just glad that Sharkman didn't have his way with you, Yuka. It's their mating season, and they're very ferocious during this time. You could have been killed!" Megan said. Jetta nodded in agreement.

Yuka, deep down, knew her teacher was right. She shouldn't have gone off and if they hadn't shown up, she knew things would have gone horribly for her. "I'm sorry, Ms. M. I'll never do it again, I promise!" Yuka replied back to her teacher.

"Come on. There's a lot of Sharkmen around here. Let's leave this one to Shadow and the others before things get too out of hand," Jetta replied.

The older mermaid agreed and took Yuka back home. Yuka turned around one last time at the scene before her. When they arrived at the chariot, Yuka gulped. There, sitting in the front, was her father. "Young lady, we need to talk. I am very disappointed in you," he said sternly.

Yuka laughed nervously. ''Hi-hi-hi, daddy," she said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to Atlantis was a very long and uncomfortable one for Yuka. Her father stared at her, and she could tell he was beyond angry. "Young lady, do you know that you could have lost your life today?" He asked.

Yuka fiddled with her hands and nodded yes. "Yes daddy I'm sorry. " She replied.

The older merman rubbed his chin. "Young lady do you understand how hurt your mother and I and your brother Yuuya would be if something bad had happened to you? " He asked trying to control his anger.

"Yes, daddy," Yuka said back starting to cry, which made her father Ol' Trident feel bad.

He sighed scratching his now grayish beard. "Young lady, you're grounded for 6 weeks, and that means no leaving the castle grounds unless you are with me or your mother, and no more exploring, sweetheart," Trident replied.

"Yes, daddy. Okay," Yuka replied.

Trident smiled. He wiped the tears from her face. "Please understand, sweetheart, that daddy isn't being mean. This is for your own good," he replied. Taking her in his arms, he held her close. Rubbing her hair. He felt obligated to protect his only daughter, even if it killed him. Shark folk weren't the only dangers out there. Sharks also liked to eat merfolk, and then there were the most dangerous creatures of all: humans.

Ever since the birth of man, humans had spread like a bad rash. The two legged monsters also had a taste for fish, and unfortunately, mermaid was on their menu. Foolish and ignorant stories have spread among the Earth that any man or woman that eats the flesh of a mermaid will gain eternal life. This isn't true, and if you eat a mermaid, in actuality, it can give you horrible bowel problems. Serves them right. Humans will eat anything, even each other. Just the thought of it made Triton's skin crawl.

*30 minutes later*

*Yuka's p.o.v *

Once we arrived home, Father led me to my bedroom, where a few of my best friends crowded around, chattering in concern. The twins, who were a beautiful set of yellow tailed mermaids with blonde messy hair, swam around me excitedly. My friend Jasmine, a merdolphin, her cousin Alicia, and two green tailed friends of her swarmed me like a shark on meat, asking if the Sharkman did you know what to me.

"Now, girls. Yuka needs to be left alone now. You can talk to her later. She's on punishment," my father said.

"What? Awwwwwwww, man," the younger mermaids replied. Hugging me, the girls unwillingly left my room.

I went over and crawled into my bed, which was a huge beautiful lavender clam and a few silk blankets stolen from the surface. I crawled underneath the covers, wanting my father to just leave the room. Once he did, I just laid there and thought about today, and how my life would be if that stupid Sharkman hadn't come along and ruined everything. I've been exploring abandoned ships since I was a child, and nothing bad like this has ever happened to me.

I angrily punched my pillow, shaking my bed and knocking my pearl necklaces on the floor. Of course, that did nothing, but I imagined it as the Sharkman's face and let out a small laugh. After several minutes I fell asleep.

*4 hours later*

Waking up, I heard shouting and screaming outside. Still half asleep, I opened the door and saw everyone, including the guards and servants, swimming frantically around. "What's going on? Why is everyone panicking?" I asked a maid.

''Your highness it's humans they took Yuuya! " The middle aged mermaid replied frantically.

Hearing this made my heart almost stop. Pushing past her, some guards tried to block my way.

"Your highness, we can't allow you to leave. It's not safe outside. We'll handle this," the guards said.

I smirked, and then gasped. "Oh, my goodness, William and Jasper. A mertoddler just escaped from his crib," I lied, trying to get their attention away from me and surprisingly it worked, going over to search for the nonexistent toddler.

I escaped outside to save my brother. Pushing past the other merfolk, I saw a huge eerie looking ship overhead. Swimming closer to get a look. I gasped. (This is bad. It's. …)

Before I could finish my thought, a soldier yelled. "PIRATES! EVERYONE STAY BACK!" He yelled.

I saw fifty mermen trying to pull a huge net filled with various fish and crustaceans. Inside was my little brother. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but swimming over, I grabbed the net and bit into it, hurting my fangs in the process, but I managed to free my brother and the other sea creatures. Suddenly, another net fell down, capturing me and catching everyone.

And including myself off guard. I tried to bite through it, but it wasn't made out of rope. It was made out of some metallic material, causing me to cut my lip a bit.

It wasn't a serious wound. It will heal, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was how do I get myself out of this net?!

Meanwhile, on the ship…

*Tyler Larcen's p.o.v*

I yelled to my men to pull the net up loudly. These bastards stupidly let all of our fish out, but we managed to catch something else. Watching as my men brought the net up, we tried to open it up to see what was inside, and what I saw shocked me. Some of my men jumped back. slightly afraid, while the others looked in curiosity. Inside of the net there was the most beautiful mermaid I have ever seen. I thought mermaids were just make-believe creatures, but she was real. Sitting right before me, she was absolutely beautiful. She had a teal blue tail, black hair with pink stripes, and she had nothing but a sea shell top to cover her breasts.

This must mean just like humans, mermaids had different races and nationalities. She was Asian and decorated in the finest jewelry. I had to have her. "Hooray dinners served everyone!" I heard one of my men say.

"We are not eating her, you moron!" I said scolding him.

The other man looked at me confused. "But Captain, didn't you hear the legend? If you eat a mermaid, you'll become immortal," the other man replied, scratching his head.

"Yes, I've heard, but I've made my decision. Throw the net over again, and catch me a real fish! No mermaids will be eaten on this ship!" I replied back.

"Yes, Captain. Right away, sir," the men replied back, throwing the net over again.

Taking my eyes off them. I noticed she was trying to escape. "Hey, hey, beautiful. I'm not going to hurt ya," I said, scooping her up in my arms.

She pushed at my face, hissing and saying something in an ancient language that I didn't understand. I than noticed she was starting to look pale, so I ordered some of my men to fetch a big basin of sea water for her. Once I got her in the water again, she looked much healthier, but she was still angry, though. "Don't worry, doll. I'll make sure you get treated with the utmost respect," I assured her.

She than spat water at me and swam to the corner of the basin, ignoring me entirely. Wiping my face off, I left the room.

*30 minutes later *

I returned with some food for her. The boys and I got lucky today. We caught tons of crabs and lobsters. I had my cook whip her up something. I chose lobster in garlic and butter with sautéed clams. At first, she refused it until I heard her stomach growl. Snatching the plate from me. I watched her tear into her food completely, leaving no trace of meat at all. "Did you like it?" I asked. She tilted her head, obviously not understanding what I just asked. I made a gesture of eating and rubbed my stomach, pointing to the lobster and clam remains and pointed to her.

Once she understood what I was saying, she nodded her head yes. I wanted to ask her more, but she curled up in the corner and refused to give me any more of her time.

"Well, goodnight, whatever your name is," I said, getting up to retire to bed. I decided to keep her up in my room to prevent my men trying to cook her up while I wasn't looking. Undressing, I retired for the night.

Meanwhile

*At Atlantis *

The royal family was both outraged and saddened. "This is bad. This is really bad! Maybe we should go and attack that ship!" Urchin, Yuka's mother, said, weeping and swimming back and forth.

"No. It's too dangerous. Those monsters have harpoons," Trident replied.

"BUT WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING! MY BABY IS GOING TO DIE! "The queen yelled, uncontrollably shaking and crying.

Trident went over to comfort his wife. "Shhh… It's okay, dear. We'll save her. I promise," he replied back.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuya, who had been listening to his parents' conversation, felt extremely bad. If he hadn't been curious and swam up to get a better look at the pirate ship, Yuka wouldn't be missing. He was scared. What if the humans ate her? He gagged, picturing his sister roasted and surrounded by numerous vegetables, such as potatoes and onions. The very thought of it made him throw up. Hearing the boy, a female servant swam over quickly. "Your highness, why are you up at this hour? I heard you throw up. Are you feeling okay?" The maid asked. Yuuya shook his head no.

The chubby older mermaid bit her lip. "Come, your highness. I'll prepare you something to eat. Here, let's get you to your room," the maid said kindly. Yuuya only nodded yes, and left with her to retire for the night.

Trident and his wife, Sachiko, couldn't sleep at night. They were too worried about Yuka. If the humans killed her, they didn't know what they would do. If one hair on her head was harmed, Sachiko promised herself she would cause a storm so fierce human villages would be wiped away from the waves. She didn't even care if she killed human innocents, her maternal instinct was so strong. Innocent or not, every human would pay. The king and queen eventually drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile

A young mermaid named Malenda swam around, scavenging for food. She caught fish, shellfish, and sea fruit for a late night dinner. It had been too dangerous to go out earlier, with all those male mersharks roaming around. She had to stay in her cave all day just to protect herself because she knew sharkmen were dangerous, even more so when it's mating season. Even in her isolation, she had heard horrible tales of younger mermaids than herself being violated, molested, and/or even murdered during this season, and Malenda didn't want to risk being the next victim.

She was a beautiful blue haired mermaid in her 20's. She had a beautiful red shimmering tail, and wore a red sea shell bra. Her hair was pinned up with a couple of shiny conch shells and pearls. She wore gold bangles on her arms, and gold bracelets on her wrists. Mermaids were always beautiful, but Malenda didn't feel that way about herself. When she fell in love with a guy a few years back, he had seemed like Mr. Right, but it turns out he had a family, and she had done something she seriously regretted. Out of anger, she hit him and caused him to hit his head on a sea rock in front of his wife and children. The entire village labeled her an adulterer and a murderer. She wasn't even trying to seriously hurt him, and she definitely didn't know he was married. Still, she had ceased caring about what people thought about her. After all, caring had gotten her in that mess in the first place.

*Malenda's P.O.V.*

I was only a few feet away from her cave when suddenly, I felt someone watching me. Turning around, I noticed a few male mermaids and two male mersharks. Considering how they looked at me, I knew they were up to no good, but then again, this time of year, many weren't up to any good. "Hi. You're very beautiful. Do you want to be my mate? I have plenty of food back home in my cave," a black tailed blonde merman asked politely. The other males pushed him away, trying to get closer to me.

Backing up, I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you're all pretty nice guys, but I don't have time for this," I replied. "I have better things to do."

The shark men shook their heads no. One male merman with a raggedy looking purple tail and a hook in his mouth eyed me down, pushing his brunette hair from his face. "Hmm. Come on, baby. Come with us. We can show you a good time. Everyone is mating, and you should be, too. Besides, you look like you can take a pounding," the male replied vulgarly.

I backed away. I had a special psychic-like attack that could throw people back, but I hadn't been feeling 100% lately. "Leave me alone, please. I don't want any problems," I replied back.

The males didn't listen, though. They were very aggressive and wanted to mate. They didn't care if I wanted to or not, as long as they got a female. They didn't mind breaking a few mermaid laws, either. The law in mermaid culture was if a female mermaid denies your mating request you are to apologize and leave her be. Unfortunately, some merfolk didn't follow the rules, which is why banishment from the village and kingdom very necessary.

Looking for a way out. I quickly pushed past them and swam underneath a few coral beds where I knew the males were too large to swim underneath. The angry yelling from the males filled the sea. Breaking the coral beds, the mermaid sharks and co. chased after her. I dropped everything and escaped into a nearby cave. Pushing a rock in the entrance, I hid myself inside, unknowingly waking up the caves owner. A male voice could be heard. "Who's there?! You better not be one of those darn kids!" The western voice said. Coming out from his slumber, a male merman looked at me. He had brownish gray hair, complete with a beard, and had a dark green tail. "Oh, hello, Ms. Are you okay? You look like you've been given a hard time," the male asked. I stayed back. I didn't get a bad vibe from him, but still. Being exiled tends to make you suspicious of nice people. Before I could reply, he cut me off. "Them boys outside giving you problems, ain't they? It's mating season, and some men just can't take no meaning no," he replied back. I nodded yes, and he added, "Well, don't worry. If they bother you again, tell me so I can open a good ol' can of whoop-hide. For them, half a dozen cans of whoop-hide. My name's Dawson McShane, by the way," the older merman replied back.

I smiled, although I'm sure it came out as more like a lemon-sucking grimace. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Malenda," I replied back.

Dawson smiled. "Malenda. You're that young woman who caused a stir some time back with that guy, although between you and me, I blame that punk, not you. I have plenty of food, by the way. Just caught a couple of seals and oysters. You can have some if you like," he offered. "You should spend the night, too. I have a guest bedroom that's useable."

I smiled. "Thank you," I replied. I still didn't trust him, but at least I wouldn't be sharing a room with him. I don't like sharing rooms with anyone.

Dawson smiled. "Well, better eat before it gets too late. Come on. This meat isn't going to eat itself," he said back.

I decided it was better to stay here for the night. Besides, seal meat sounded really good right now, and I was starving. At that, the two are their fill and went to sleep for tonight.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke this morning feeling energized. There's nothing like a good night's sleep to start your day off. I stretched and got out of the shell bed that was now a mess from my tossing and turning. Dawson was very nice for sharing his food and letting me stay the night, and it would be very disrespectful to just leave the guestroom a mess for him to clean up later.

"My mother didn't raise no sea pig," a voice said as I made the bed. I didn't even notice Dawson enter the room. He knocked on the cave wall to get my attention because I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't even hear him. Noticing this, he touched my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you. Breakfast is ready," he said, cheerfully handing me a platter of sea weed and seal jerky.

"Thank you," I replied back, accepting the food from him. "Thanks for letting me stay in your home for the night. I really appreciate it," I said.

Dawson just brushed it aside. "There's no need to thank me. It was an honor having you as a guest," he replied back.

I blushed. No one really liked having me around, especially because of the 'incident'. "Thank you. You are very kind," I replied back.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, little lady. Oh, and by the way, you're even cuter when you blush," he commented. I was flattered, but then a little worried. He was nice, but hopefully he wasn't trying to sweet talk me into mating. "Don't worry, miss. I really mean it. I'm not being a gentleman to satisfy my own desires. Besides, my mama taught me better than that. I don't force anyone into mating with me. No matter how bad the urges get, I just go home and sleep it off," he said, catching me completely off guard.

I blushed again. "You know, you're sweet, and the first guy to ever, you know, show some respect to me, and to women in general. Not a lot of mermen do that, you know, especially in these days. It's always, you know, 'mate or die', and a lot of mermaids end up dead or injured or with unwanted children."

He nodded his head in agreement. "It's a shame, really, but there's nothing we can do about it. You just stay safe out there, okay?" Dawson replied.

I smiled and nodded. "I will. Thanks again," I said, leaving out. Looking both ways, I made sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one around, thankfully no male mersharks, either, I swam off to return to my home.

20 minutes later, I arrived at my home, only to find a young mermaid sleeping soundly inside my cave. She looked a bit young, and if I had to guess, she was either 12 years old or younger. You have got to be kidding me. Yesterday, I'm nearly violated, and now there's a child sleeping in my house. I sighed. Now, what was I going to do? I can't just kick her out. She probably was homeless. There also had to be a reason for her entering another person's home. No one in their right mind would break and enter somebody's home unless they were fully sure the cave was either abandoned, or the owner was deceased. Still, whatever her reason was, it wasn't safe because not only was it mating season, children got ate up like a watermelon on a hot summers day from all the vicious older and stronger male mermaids who didn't take the word no lightly.

The young girl started to wake up snapping me out of my thoughts. She tossed and turned for a bit before getting up and stretching. She was a beautiful mermaid, I had to admit. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, petite, and her tail was a peachish pink color. Whoever she was, she had to belong to someone or somewhere important. Usually, mermaids this pretty were treated like goddesses. The prettier you are, the better you're treated. That is, unless you committed some type of crime, then everything goes downhill for you. I ought to know. The girl rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out her eyes. When she finally noticed my presence, she jumped, frightened like a child being caught doing something naughty. I raised my hands up, showing that I wasn't gonna hurt her. "No, no. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," I promised moving a bit forward. The mergirl begged to differ, hiding underneath my blanket. The poor thing started to shake, obviously scared. Poor thing something bad must have, or almost have, happened to her. I couldn't even fathom the horrors she had to endure while being all along out there. Even I had to admit the ocean is a scary place. No matter how beautiful it is, death lurks around every corner.

The young girl trembled, making me feel bad. She obviously wasn't cold. She's scared, and when I took another look at her, I could tell she hadn't been eating in a few days. Her stomach growled, proving my guess correct. I offered her some sea fruit that was growing nearby that I had picked up on my way home, and I offered it to her. At first, she was hesitant at first, but her stomach growled again, making her decide quickly. Shyly looking at me, she took the fruit from my hand. I hear her mutter a thank you before greedily eating it. "Hey. I know it isn't much, but I'll go hunting and get us both some food, okay? Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?" I asked.

The young girl looked up at me, discarding the sea fruit core and the seeds. The girl then fiddled with her fingers. "Claudia…." She said softly.

"You're mumbling, sweetheart. You've got to speak up. What was it?" I asked again.

The girl looked up at me. "Claudia. My name is Claudia," she spoke again, but louder this time.

I smiled. "That's a very beautiful name, Claudia. My name is Malenda. Do you know where your parents are? Are you lost?" I asked.

Claudia looked down. "Mom died, and dad… dad said that I should wait by the coral reefs while he searches for food, but dad never came back. He told me to close my eyes and count to ten, but when I did, daddy was gone… Some mershark approached me with his friends. They were all men. At first, I thought they were nice people who wanted to help me. They even greeted me with a smile, but then they started to get creepy they asked would I come home with them they wanted to show me something cool, but I knew they were just trying to take advantage of me, so I swam off and they chased me. I hid in this cave and stayed here overnight. I'm a fast swimmer, so they couldn't find me," Claudia replied.

You know, I know murder was wrong, but people that force themselves or even attempt to on others, especially on a child, deserve to die. I can't believe this! (She had to be at least 14! Those sick bastards!) I thought to myself. The girl then started to cry. "Oh, no, sweetheart. Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay," I said reassuringly. The girl clung to my side. Holding her close, I gently rubbed her back. "Shhh. Don't cry. I'll help you look for your daddy, and if we can't find him, you can come live with me, okay?" I said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

The girl wiped her face and looked up at me. "Really?" She asked.

"Really, really. I promise," I assured her again.

That calmed her down, and she smiled happily. "Thank you. You're a very nice lady," she replied back.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're welcome, sweetheart," I replied back. Taking her hand, I led her out. "Come on. It's time to go hunting. I could go for some seal meat right now. How about you?" I asked. Claudia nodded yes cheerfully.

Swimming out the cave, Claudia followed me happily with the biggest smile on her face. I sighed, but smiled. She is just so precious. I just hope I can keep her safe.

Meanwhile

*On Captain Tyler Larcen's ship *

*Yuka's p.o.v*

I awoke to the sounds of loud human talking, yelling, and arguing. I sighed, and yesterday's affairs returned back to me. This man may seem nice, but humans couldn't be trusted. Well, some of them couldn't. Just like mermaids, humans can be bad or good, too. I just need to find way back to the ocean before I become dinner or something. They threw salt water on me and fed me, though. (That was nice of them, but they could have just been fattening me up for their supper,) I thought to myself, sighing.

I was glad Yuuya was safe, but now, I had to figure out how to protect myself. "Now, think. What would my father Trident do?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, the door swung open, startling me and interrupting my thoughts. The sunlight was so bright out, I couldn't tell who it was, but whoever it was, I hissed at him to make sure they knew I was dangerous. "Woah. Calm down, girl. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you," The human from yesterday that spared me said.

I raised an eyebrow, finally seeing him come up as my eyes adjusted. He had a knife in his hand, and a plate. At first, I thought he was trying to hurt me, so when he got close, I showed off my fangs. That didn't scare him away, though. Removing the lid off the plate, I smelled something strange but wonderful. Sitting on the plate was a weird slice of meat. It smelled heavenly. Next to the weird pink meat, there was a pile of yellow fluffy stuff which also smelled pretty good.

The human offered it to me, and I politely took it away this time instead of snatching it just like I did last time. First, I started with the pink meat. It was glazed in something sweet, and I greedily gulped it down. The human watched me, amused. "Wow. I never saw anyone eat ham that fast," he said cheerfully.

Of course, I couldn't understand the young pirate, but whatever he said didn't matter. Right now, the only thing that mattered was this delicious human food. After I finished eating the fluffy stuff, the human took the plate away. We sat together awkwardly for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Name. What is your name?" He asked. Pointing to himself he looked at me. ''My name is Larcen Tyler," he said.

I understood him now. Larcen was his name, but he had two names. I liked the name Tyler, but to be professional, I decided to just call him Larcen. I didn't really learn to speak any human languages, but I did learn a little of the humans' language from my grandmother Pearl.

I cleared my throat, trying to speak as human as possible instead of the usual ancient Atlantean language that my people have spoken for thousands of years. My voice came out in a series of singsong clicks and watery-sounding words. "Larcen," I managed to say.

The human's eyes widened happily. "You did it! You spoke. This is amazing!" He said excitedly.

I resisted the urge to Us mermaids are intelligent yet emotional creatures. Even though we cannot feel the pain of others physically, we can feel it mentally in a way that's almost spiritual. That's just a part of our supernatural abilities, I guess. Seeing him happy made me happy. I smiled. "Larcen Tyler," I repeated fully. He nodded his head yes and excitedly took my hands in his and held them lovingly. I don't know why, but I blushed. "My name is Yuka." I said.

He smiled. "Yuka. What a beautiful name," he replied back.

I understood what he said, and I smiled. Taking my hand, he kissed it. I blushed again. "Now, now. Bug off. You're cute, but I still don't know you yet," I said in my language. He didn't understand me, but he got the hint and let go, causing me to giggle.

Picking me up, he took me outside and placed me in another bin filled with salt water. "Stay here. I'll be right back," He promised. At that, he left.

I waited patiently for him to return when suddenly, one of the crewmen approached me. A foul smell of urine, alcohol, and must wafted from him, causing me to gag. I could tell he was drunk by how he was walking. He smiled drunkenly, staring at my breasts. He reached down, trying to touch me. Out of self-defense I bit him hard, causing him to scream in agony, and drawing blood. Blood dripped from my mouth, and I spat it out. He tasted horrible! Larcen ran out, and a crewmate told him what happened. Suddenly, the eyes of all the humans fell on me… What have I gotten myself into?

To be continued.…


End file.
